


Friends In Strange Places

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Broken Bones, Crimes & Criminals, Fantasy Races are still here tho, Gen, Grizzop and Azu are the cops, Guns, Hamid is still a Bank boy tho, Mild Blood, Modern AU, Violence, but only one, it can be seen as Zolf/Hamid at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Somehow, Hamid has ended up with a pack of criminals following him around. Hes's not complaining, hes just confused.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Zolf Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Friends In Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldnt have been able to write this without OstentatiousDisaster < /a> on the red string server, they came up with this idea and I just ran with it!

Hamid closed the door behind himself with a sigh and dropped his keys in the bowl, and kicked off his shoes as he went. He haphazardly scooted them to the side of the hall.

He had a long day at the bank, what with his father trying to get him to take over the London branch, and he was tired, but not tired enough to miss dinner so he made his way towards the kitchen to warm up a ready meal.

But he was tired enough that he completely missed the presence of another person in his apartment.

The slide of a knife against the sharpening stone greeted Hamid as he stepped towards the fridge causing him to skid to a stop and turn.

“Zolf sent me to, uh, check up on our savior and make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself into any big trouble. So... yeah.” The figure sitting on his table shrugged with one shoulder.

Hamid sighed, yeah he’d accidentally stepped in front of the cops that were running after the group of thieves after they stole something and had spilled scalding coffee all over the pair of officers and himself when they bowled him over and spent a good minute faffing about apologizing and trying to clean the coffee off them. He may have been late for work that day, but he had sure made his regret known to the officers and, in the process, let one of London’s criminal groups escape with their prize.

The one in his kitchen was Sasha. She was the group’s least visible member, on account of her being incredibly stealthy and not being seen in public almost ever, and was the one who saw what happened with the cops. She had been watching the gang's other two members retreat from the rooftops and was reporting the cops movement back to their leader and she had thought Hamid spilt his coffee on purpose. Of course, he was more than happy to tell them differently, but he still got saddled with a group of protective criminals watching over him. The situation could be worse of course, but they still manage to surprise him.

“The door was locked; how did you get in here!?!” Hamid shrieked, rather shrilly, and managed to pull a wince from Sasha. This would be the first time one of them broke in while he was still out, so he was rather startled.

“You know, hardly anyone locks their windows if their apartment is above the first floor?” Sasha shrugs,” Makes it pretty easy to get into places.” And really, did Hamid really think the lock on his door was good enough to keep Sasha out?

  
  


Hamid licked his finger to get the last of the sugar off from the sweet he just ate, and he was preparing to head back to the bank when a loud crashing sound came from nearby. 

“Sorry! Didn’t know it did that! But now that I do, that’s pretty neat dontcha think? If I could just..” The voice got louder as the speaker walked in Hamid’s direction and Hamid sighed. 

“Oh! Hey, little buddy!” The half-elf towered over Hamid, arms full of mechanical bits and bobs and what looked suspiciously like a hand gun dangling near the edge of the pile.

“Cel… Hey. I was just about to head back to work from my lunch. What.. What do you have there?” Hamid spoke awkwardly, Cel was just _ so _ friendly.

The three of them kept popping up around the city in stranger and stranger places almost like they were expecting him to be around, but he knows that's not right. Well, unless you count Sasha, then yeah it's a valid point. Sasha went where she wanted to and she seemed to like Hamid. 

“Oh! You know just some pieces of tech we didn't have back at base, you know how it is, you go to start building something then you're missing a part you can't jerry rig out of other things!” Cel gesticulated wildly with one arm jostling the pile of mechanics on their arms causing a few small bits to tumble over and fall.

Hamid lunged forward and caught all of what tumbled over, thankfully the gun didn’t fall because that would cause a panic that Hamid was not prepared to deal with right now,” Here. Just, let me carry some of that for you, they won't miss me at work for a while.” He reached up and took the gun gingerly from the pile along with a few other things.

“Oh! Thanks, little buddy! “ Cel grinned and straightened up, bumping their hip against Hamid’s shoulder like they would someone their own size’s hip. 

Hamid stumbled a little and laughed,”Alright, lets go Cel. we need to get you stuff where it goes.” He said with a friendly smile and started to follow where Cel was headed.

Hamid liked Zolf, sure the dwarf was a little rough around the edges but that came with the job he was sure.

This time Hamid had meant to seek the gang out instead of waiting for them to just appear, and startle him.

Of course nothing ever goes to plan for him.

Hamid found himself cornered in an alley, back to the wall and hands up,by three tall brutish looking thugs so the odds were against him making it out of this unscathed or with any of the valuables on his person.

“Um. Gentlemen. Is there anyway for me to just walk away from this?” Hamid’s voice went high at the end of the question with fear. He knew this was a stupid idea, but he did it anyways and went looking for his new friends in the wrong side of town.

The thugs looked at each other and laughed before two of them reached out and grabbed Hamid by the arms, unaware of the clank of metal and tap of a cane headed in their direction until it was too late.

Zolf swung his cane and hit one of the thugs with the heavy wood of it with a grunt, and went to swing on one of the others. The thug Zolf tried to hit noticed his friend get smacked down to his knees and swung around and caught the cane in a hand to Zolf’s surprise.

“What do we have here?” The thug looked between Zolf and Hamid, and while he was looking away Zolf stomped heavily with his metal prosthetic with a crunch on the thug’s foot and yanked his cane back and struck the man over the head as the thug screamed in pain and crumbled forward to hold his injury.

Hamid tried to pull himself free from the grip of one of the thugs and failed. He just managed to get his arm jerked roughly back which pulled a cry from the halfling as he tripped backwards.

Hamid huffed and winced as his shoulder twinged. If he just pulled it wouldn’t work, he wasn't very strong, so he braced himself and bit down  _ hard _ on the remaining thug’s hand. He bit hard enough to draw blood and a yelp from his captor as said captor jerked his hand back on instinct.

Having been released, Hamid jogged away from the cluster of thugs cradling their injuries, and tripped over one outstretched leg. 

Hamid slammed down on the concrete of the alleyway and scraped the skin off of the heels of his hands catching himself and slammed down on one knee. Hamid sucked in a sharp breath at the pain of it, and pushed himself back up to sit on his heels and inspect the damage.

The clang of Zolf’s feet announced that the dwarf was approaching. Zolf sucked a breath through his teeth,” Ouch, Hamid.” Zolf held out a hand to help the shorter person up,” Well, come along then, we’ll have to get you cleaned up so you don’t go getting that infected. Might as well bring you back to camp.” 

Zolf wrapped an arm around Hamid’s shoulders and sidestepped the groaning thugs.

Hamid allowed this, this was the nicest Zolf had ever been and he wasn't going to push him away. “Thank you, Zolf, for, um, getting me out of there.”

“Of course, Hamid.” Zolf looked fondly out of the corner of his eye at the halfling and shook his head gently,” What did you do without us, Hamid? You know what, I’d rather not know.”

Zolf stopped talking and they walked quietly the rest of the way, Hamid leaned against Zolf’s side and allowed himself to be led along to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> < a href=”https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA” > the link to my 18+ RQG discord! < /a >
> 
> Find me on tumblr at phantomwinds


End file.
